Intenciones
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Yamato hace una apuesta muy interesante y esta incluye a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Lograra el rubio que la chica inalcanzable caiga en sus garras, se fije en él y así conseguir el premio que Sora le ofrece? Y él… ¿Se fijará en ella de verdad? MIMATO.
1. La apuesta

**Titulo: **Intenciones.

**Summary: **Yamato hace una apuesta muy interesante y esta incluye a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Lograra el rubio que la chica inalcanzable caiga en sus garras y se fije en él y conseguir el premio que Sora le ofrece? Y él… ¿Se fijara en ella de verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas con toques sexuales y Lemmon mas adelante. Tambien hay OoC en algunos personajes (Ya veran de que les hablo) Tambien quiero agregar que este fic esta ligeramente basado en la pelicula Cruel Intentions (Tampoco me pertenece), aunque tampoco contiene mucho de esta, simplemente la idea de la apuesta y otros detallitos pero en si casi todas las ideas son mías.

**Parejas:** MIMATO, Taiora, Takari.

**Nota: **Es el primer fic Mimato que escribo y es que cuando vi la pelicula de Cruel Intentions no pude evitar pensar en llevar algunas ideas a un fic y esta pareja fue la que se me vino a la mente. Otra cosa, aun no termino de escribir este fic por lo que tardare un poco en publicar (Algo asi como cada 2 o 3 semanas) Espero que a alguien le guste la idea:)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La apuesta.**

El rubio que respondía al nombre de Yamato Ishida aparcó su nueva adquisición frente a su destino. Esperó pacientemente, la persona a la que esperaba no solía ser impuntual, al contrario. De nuevo miró con un amor infinito su bello auto nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Pasaron varios minutos cuando por fin la vio salir por las puertas de esa enorme casa que el tan bien conocía, estaba muy guapa con un vestido corto rojo, su cabello suelto y el maquillaje adecuado para la ocasión. Ella no tardó en subirse al asiento de copiloto.

-Tardaste mucho. –se quejó Yamato. -¿Te ponías guapa para mí?

-Quisieras. –respondió la muchacha de cabello anaranjado y mirada color rubí. –Arranca de una vez ¿No?

Yamato sonrió de lado y obedeció las órdenes de esa muchacha que respondía al nombre de Sora Takenouchi. Condujo con rumbo a su destino, el cual era nada más y nada menos que una fiesta a la que ninguno tenía en realidad muchas ganas de ir, pero en su defecto por ser quienes eran se veían obligados a asistir.

-Te ves bien. –comentó Ishida guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja. –Ese color te va.

-Dime algo que no sepa. –respondió sonriendo. –Vamos, Yamato. Deja de hacer el tonto que conozco bien tus intenciones conmigo. –dijo ella sin ningún tipo de titubeo. –Pero bien sabes que esto… -se pasó ambas manos por sus costados. –Jamás será tuyo.

-Eso crees tú. –alegó sin despegar la vista del escote de su amiga.

-Mira al frente o destrozaras tu nuevo auto, cariño. –musitó Sora. –Y no lo creo, estoy segura. Yamato, que nos conocemos.

-No tan bien como quisiera, pero…

-No digas tonterías. –le cortó Takenouchi. –Ya sabes que yo por lo menos no soy de esas chicas que caen frente a ti con un simple guiño de ojos. –le aseguró. –No soy otra de tu gran colección.

-Se me olvidaba que tú ya perteneces a la colección de Yagami.

Yamato sabía que si algo le sobraba a la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado era orgullo y que con esas palabras se lo había herido muy en el fondo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso esta noche. –aseguró Sora.

-¿Lo haremos?

-Por supuesto. –respondió. –Yamato, si he accedido a ser tu acompañante hoy es porque hablaremos tendidamente y quizás te intereses en lo que tengo para decirte.

El rubio ya no dijo nada mas y prefirió concentrarse en el camino, aun así sus pensamientos viajaban velozmente hacía algunos detalles que lo tenían angustiados. Estos detalles no tenían nada que ver con Sora ni con cuanto se empeñara en negarse a caer ante sus encantos. Estos problemas venían de más a fondo.

Yamato conocía su reputación, el mismo se la había formado por durante todos estos años, no por nada se encargaba de seducir a las muchachas más guapas de la ciudad, y no solo eso sino que también procuraba que estos objetivos fueran altos y difíciles. Sin embargo Yamato sentía que esos objetivos se habían agotado hace tiempo y sus ojos tenían que posarse más alto. El ya no iba a conformarse con novatas que temblaban al verlo sonreír. El ya tenía un nuevo plan en mente.

Llegaron a la fiesta, la mansión donde se realizaba era muy impresionante pero no tenía nada que ver con la de ellos. Se bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar atrayendo más de una mirada. El ambiente era agradable y aunque había mucha gente ni Yamato ni Sora se sentían fuera de lugar. Se sentaron en uno de los amplios sillones de cuero blanco.

-No está mal. –observó la guapa muchacha. –Izumi sabe dar fiestas…

-Es verdad. –admitió Yama. –Pero solo tiene 17, es un chico.

-Tú tienes dieciocho. –le recordó Sora.

-Pero tú sabes que yo estoy muy por arriba de eso, mi querida Sora. –dijo el rubio cerrando su ojo izquierdo. –Ahora sí. ¿Podrías ser más clara con lo que me dijiste en el auto?

Sora asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba una de las finas bebidas que un mesero repartía. Acercó sus rojos labios a la copa y dio un trago mientras Yamato la observaba sonriente, le encantaba Sora Takenouchi desde siempre, habían sido amigos de la infancia y dado que se conocían desde pequeños Sora no tenía ningún interés en él, lo que la hacía más interesante.

-¿Sigues furiosa con Taichi? –preguntó Ishida al ver que ella no decía nada.

-No es para menos. –admitió y sus ambarinos ojos relampaguearon de resentimiento. –Solo a ese idiota se le ocurre dejarme…

-Supéralo, preciosa. –pidió Matt. –El se lo ha perdido. Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad a mí…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Yamato. –le cortó Sora. –Solo quiero que Yagami pague.

-Sabes que quiero lo mismo que tú. –aseguró el rubio. –Después de todo ya no somos aquellos niños que eran inseparables.

-Lo sé.

Sora suspiró. Taichi, Yamato y ella siempre habían sido mejores amigos. Sus padres eran de las familias más adineradas de Japón y ellos desde pequeños habían sido forzados a convivir muchísimo por lo que Sora y los dos muchachos eran inseparables. Las cosas se complicaron cuando llegó la adolescencia. Yamato siempre había sido un rompecorazones sin remedio y Taichi el jugador de futbol más popular pero todo se arruinó cuando ambos comenzaron a fijarse en Sora.

La pelirroja conocía bien la reputación de Ishida, además de que secretamente siempre amó a Taichi por lo que le escogió a él, rompiendo así la amistad entre ambos muchachos. Aunque Sora y Yamato no rompieron la suya, él siempre estaba disponible para ella.

Pero Taichi dejó a Sora hace poco más de dos meses y aunque la pelirroja alegaría siempre que lo que le dolía era su lastimado orgullo ella en el fondo sabía que lo que tanto la lastimaba era su roto corazón, aquel que solo había sido tocado por Yagami.

-Pienso darle donde más le duele. –comentó la muchacha de cabello anaranjado.

-¿Qué harás? Lo enamoraras y luego lo llevaras a la ruina ¿O algo así?

-Yamato. –lo llamó ella. –Yo creí que eras más listo. ¿Qué es lo único que Tai Yagami ama?

-¿Su auto? ¿Su trofeo como jugador del año? ¿Él mismo? –cuestionó el chico más cotizado de Odaiba.

-No seas idiota. –le rogó ella. –Hikari ha vuelto de Italia.

Yamato imaginó en su mente la imagen de la hermana del que había sido su mejor amigo. Hikari era la persona que Taichi mas amaba en el mundo, su querida hermana menor, una muchacha simpática y divertida, como cualquier chica de quince años de edad, con una reputación en sociedad impecable que había estudiado la secundaria en Italia y que ahora volvería a su ciudad natal.

-Es verdad. –confesó sonriendo de lado. –Si tocas a Hikari le dolería en el alma. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tú me ayudaras, la vas a convertir en una pequeña zorra, todo el mundo en nuestro nivel conocerá sus encuentros y la tacharan de promiscua. –habló maliciosamente. –Acuéstate con ella todas las veces que puedas, a la señora Yagami le encantaría que yo, la chica que siempre ha visto como el ejemplo a seguir de Hikari, fuera a decirle que su hija es una ramera.

Yamato miraba a Sora sorprendido, él sabía cuánto había odiado la pelirroja a Taichi después de lo que le hizo pero no pensó que hubiera sido tanto como para hacerle aquello a la inocente Hikari, la cual además la quería mucho. Aunque Matt tenía que admitir que era brillante, si Tai se enterara de la nueva reputación de su hermana se moriría de coraje y frustración.

-Es un plan ingenioso, no me sorprende viniendo de ti. –observó Yamato animado. –Pero tendré que decir que no.

-¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste. Sora, tengo una reputación que cuidar, no me ayudaría que se supiera que me estoy acostando con una niña.

-Hikari no es ya una niña. ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves? –indagó la pelirroja.

-Desde que se fue a Italia cuando tenía doce.

-Eso lo explica. –notó ella. –Hikari está muy guapa, la vi hace unas semanas.

-Por favor Sora, tiene quince. ¿Qué tan guapa puede estar? –preguntó el rubio riendo con sarcasmo. –Lo siento, no lo voy a hacer.

Sora se puso de pie, furiosa.

-Pero eso no significaba que no te ayudare. –agregó Ishida sonriendo ampliamente. –Tengo la persona perfecta para ti.

-Lo dudo mucho. –negó Sora. -¿Qué mejor que su madre y Taichi se enteren que Hikari se revuelca con un Ishida que es mayor que ella?

-Que se revuelque con el hijo de Natsuko Takaishi, mi hermano, quizás.

Sora abrió los ojos asombrada. Los padres de Yamato se habían divorciado hace años pero sin embargo el rubio sabía que sus padres no dejaban de frecuentarse e incluso en algunos eventos se les había visto llegar juntos. Sin embargo la madre de Matt y la de Tai se odiaban desde hace unos pocos años pues se rumoraba que tras la muerte del señor Yagami la viuda buscaba a escondidas a Hiroaki Ishida.

El distanciamiento entre los Ishida y los Yagami fue definitivo desde que empezó la relación entre Tai y Sora pues Natsuko Takaishi siempre había imaginado que la única heredera de los Takenouchi iba a ser su nuera y al ver que Taichi se había adelantado ambos señores Ishida se enfadaron, al igual que los Yagami al ver la reacción de sus antiguos amigos.

-¿Takeru? –quiso saber Sora Takenouchi. -¿Él estaría dispuesto?

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido un chico generoso, además jamás me negaría nada. –contestó Matt. –Me idolatra.

-Yamato, pero tú sabes que Takeru no es como tú. –le dijo la muchacha. –El si tiene caballerosidad todavía, no sé si quisiera hacerle esto a Hikari. Después de todo recuerdo que ellos solían ser muy amigos antes de que Tai y tu pelearan y de que ella se fuera a Italia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi hermano no me niega nada. –repitió. –Además hace años que no la ve ¿Cuánto le puede importar una chica cualquiera que ni siquiera es su amiga?

Sora dio un respingo, no muy convencida.

-Bueno, si Takeru acepta por mi estará bien.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi nunca había disfrutado mucho de las fiestas y la suya no era la excepción. El hubiera preferido hacer un modesto viaje a Europa o a América con sus amigos y así evitarse todo aquel ridiculísimo. Sin embargo sus padres habían insistido en organizarle una genial fiesta e invitar a todos los hijos de sus conocidos haciendo que Koushiro no tuviera más que resignarse. Afortunadamente para él no todo había salido tan mal ese día.

-¡Mimi! –exclamó el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡O Izzy! Te he extrañado tanto.

La chica, una castaña de su misma edad con el cabello bien cuidado, rizado en las puntas y muy largo, ojos color miel con unas largas pestañas y un cuerpo muy favorecedor que era acentuado por aquel vestido rosa claro que portaba se abrazó a su gran amigo con cariño.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto de los Estados Unidos y cuanto te quedas? –preguntó Izumi. –Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

Mimi Tachikawa sonrió ampliamente.

-Era una sorpresa, mi padre ha sido trasladado y ahora será el director de tu instituto, mamá sigue en el negocio de las boutiques y se hará cargo de las diez sucursales de la ciudad por lo que viviré aquí de nuevo. –decía muy animada. –Era una sorpresita, me comuniqué con tu madre y ella me dijo de tu fiesta.

-Perdona por no haberte invitado personalmente pero…

-Entiendo. Pensaste que por ser vacaciones estaría viajando ¿No?

-Lo di por hecho, es verdad. –admitió con sus negros ojos brillando de alegría. –Me pone muy feliz que estés aquí. Creo que deberé presentarte a algunas personas, son amigos.

-Estaré encantada, yo también tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¿Y ese sería…?

-Ya veras, no comas ansias. –respondió sacándole la lengua a su mejor amigo y luego lo tomó del brazo para caminar juntos. –Es un chico muy lindo, hemos estado escribiéndonos desde que dejé el país, su padre es el médico de mi familia y el ha ido a verme varias veces a los Estados Unidos.

-Suena a un novio. –se burló el pelirrojo sonriendo divertidamente.

-Algo así es que es el chico más dulce que he conocido, compartimos intereses, es mayor y tan centrado. Creo que podría enamorarme, pero bien sabes que las relaciones no me interesan. –dijo. –Por ahora quiero seguir practicando la música pues quiero sobresalir en eso.

-Lo sé bien, Mimi. No por algo eres mi mejor amiga.

Los dos jóvenes de diecisiete años se abrieron camino entre la gente, Koushiro de vez en cuando saludaba a algunos y le presentaba a Mimi a otros. La castaña estaba muy feliz de volver a Japón y más aun de estar pasando ese agradable rato en compañía de tantas personas simpáticas.

-A este par si te los tengo que presentar. –dijo Koushiro soltando una risa ahogada. –Andando.

Mimi se dejó guiar por Izumi entre más personas, todos lucían como personas muy refinadas e interesantes pero cuando vio al par que estaban sentados en uno de los largos sillones de cuero blanco se dio cuenta que ellos se distinguían por sobre todos.

-Sora, Yamato. –los llamó Koushiro. –Me alegra que hayan podido venir. –dijo sonriéndoles con cortesía.

Sora se puso de pie y beso al pelirrojo en la mejilla.

-No es nada, Kou. Eres uno de nuestros más grandes amigos –dijo. –Sabes que no faltaríamos. La estamos pasando muy bien, además. –agregó sonriendo.

Yamato también saludó a Izumi, sin embargo su atención no estaba en él sino en la guapísima castaña que venía de su brazo, una chica de rostro angelical pero cuerpo demoniaco. Era perfecta.

-Vi a tu hermano por aquí, Yamato. –comentó el pelirrojo. –Estaba con Motomiya e Ichijouji.

-Bien. –dijo el rubio. –Me gusta que frecuente esas amistades.

-Claro, ambos son muy importantes. –agregó Koushiro. –No invite a Taichi, Sora. Después de lo que pasó contigo y él no quería tenerlo en mi fiesta.

Sora le asintió con una sonrisa bien disimulada en su cara. Ese comentario por parte de uno de sus amigos desde siempre había sido otro recordatorio de que por culpa de Taichi su reputación no era tan perfecta como antes. Sin embargo Koushiro también sonrió pero interiormente, practicando aquella diplomacia que su padre le había enseñado desde siempre.

"Es bueno quedar bien con todos, hijo" decía el señor Izumi cada que podía y eso al pelirrojo le servía muy bien para adecuarse a cada circulo social. Claro que él había invitado a su amigo Taichi Yagami, que el aludido estuviera ocupado ese día en asuntos referentes a su hermana era un detalle que ni Matt ni Sora necesitaban conocer.

-Ella es Mimi Tachikawa. –presentó Koushiro. –Mi mejor amiga, antes vivía en América pero su padre será nuestro director este año por lo que ahora estará aquí en Odaiba. –explicó.

-Vaya, así que tú eres la hija de Tachikawa. –la analizó Sora. –No tenía el placer de conocerte, soy Sora Takenouchi. Mucho gusto Mimi, espero que seamos buenas amigas. –añadió la pelirroja con otra falsa sonrisita angelical.

-El gusto es mío, Sora-san. –aseguró Mimi. –Ya lo creo, seremos grandes amigas.

Dicho esto Yamato se abrió paso dándole un ligero empujón a su acompañante pelirroja y quedando así frente a frente con aquel ángel vestido de rosado.

-Soy Yamato Ishida. –se presentó. –Un gusto, preciosa.

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio Mimi abrió los ojos casi al doble como si lo hubiera reconocido de algún lado. Koushiro fue el único que se dio cuenta de esta reacción. Yamato la miraba con interés y Sora miraba a Matt con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella que ponía cuando su maquiavélico cerebro tramaba algo.

-Igualmente. –soltó Mimi con indiferencia. –Kou ¿Vamos con tu madre? Quiero saludarla.

Koushiro asintió y se despidió del par partiendo así con Mimi tomada de su brazo de nuevo internándose entre la multitud de personas que albergaba su casa. Yamato miraba el lugar por donde Mimi se había ido junto a Izumi y Sora lo miraba a él.

-Olvídate de ella, Yamato. –dijo la pelirroja. –Está fuera del alcance de tus asquerosas garras.

-No hay nadie fuera de mi alcance, Sora. –replicó.

-Excepto yo. –le recordó orgullosa. –Y Mimi Tachikawa.

-Acerca de ti aun tengo mis esperanzas. –confesó Matt abrazándola por la cintura. –Y en cuanto a Mimi estoy seguro. Ella caería.

-Yamato. –lo reprendió su eterna cómplice. –La conozco, su padre ha hecho negocios con el mío mas de una vez, la chica es el orgullo de su familia, va a la iglesia, tiene las calificaciones más increíbles de las que he oído, incluso me supera a mí en modelo de perfección.

-Eso no quita que podré conquistarla.

-Ella no es de esas zorras finas con las que te acuestas hoy y se les olvida mañana. Ella busca amor, Yamato. Mi amigo Michael de New York iba al colegio con ella y si escucharas la fama que tiene. Ni un solo chico logro ponerle un dedo encima, ella alega que espera encontrarse con su alma gemela. Y eso que varios lo intentaron.

-Eso es porque tu amigo Michael es un maricón.

-Michael es muy guapo. –le defendió Takenouchi. –Y es hijo de un gran productor de cine, además de que no es un galancito como tú, tiene todo lo que una chica necesita y ella le dijo que no. Además no es solo él, el hijo de un gran funcionario del gobierno también la buscó y no consiguió nada.

Yamato escuchaba todo atentamente. Con cada palabra más se determinaba a conquistar a aquella castaña divina que había conocido ese día. El buscaba dificultades, buscaba desafíos y creía haberlo encontrado en aquellos ojos miel. Además era la hija de su próximo director, jamás había tenido novio y era perfecta. Su reputación se iría al cielo con ella.

-Sora, me conoces. No hay imposibles para Yamato Ishida. –aseguró sonriendo de par en par. -¿Quieres apostar?

Sora sonrió, la música había empezado a ser más estruendosa y ahora casi no se oían por lo que la pelirroja lo jaló hasta el baño más cercano. El sonrió pervertido pero ella negó indicándole que solo irían hasta ahí para hablar mientras se acomodaba su provocativo escote.

-No voy a apostar contigo Ishida. –le dijo con firmeza. –Pero eso no significa que crea que vas a ganar.

-Como quieras. –finalizó esfumando su sonrisa y dándole la espalda. –Me voy a bailar un rato. –indicó mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

La pelirroja lo vio dar dos pasos hacía enfrente cuando notó las llaves de su nuevo auto deportivo BMW sobresaliendo de sus jeans de diseñador. La muchacha lo llamó con una idea en su cabeza.

-Esa apuesta. –le recordó. –Quizá no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Matt ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Pero yo pongo las condiciones. –le amenazó Takenouchi. –Si gano, tu bello auto será mío. –le explicó pasando su dedo índice por el pecho del rubio.

-Eso no me convence. –comenzó Yamato. –Mi auto es mi auto. ¿Qué podría ganar yo de ti?

-Lo que siempre has querido, Ishida.

Dicho esto Sora bajó aun mas su escote hasta dejar sus pechos apuntó de salir de su vestido rojo, sus labios se abrieron provocativamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yamato.

-A mí. Para ti solito, podrás hacerme lo que quieras, Yamato. Sabes que soy la única a la que nunca has podido tener y que hasta ahora eso te está matando. –le propuso aun demasiado cerca de los labios del muchacho.

Yamato acercó su boca a la de Sora pero ella sin decir más se alejó.

-Este bien. –acordó Ishida. –Mimi Tachikawa va a ser mía y cuando lo haya sido… -dijo tomando a Sora de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. –Sigues tú.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, espero que haya gustado jeje. La verdad creo que Sora y Yamato si estan bastantito OoC pero bueeee ya veran que mientras vaya avanzando esto se ira poniendo mas coherente. En fin, muchisimas gracias por leer, si tienes algun comentario deja un review :D

¡Saludos!


	2. Acciones

**Titulo: **Intenciones.

**Summary: **Yamato hace una apuesta muy interesante y esta incluye a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Lograra el rubio que la chica inalcanzable caiga en sus garras y se fije en él y conseguir el premio que Sora le ofrece? Y él… ¿Se fijara en ella de verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas con toques sexuales y Lemmon mas adelante. Tambien hay OoC en algunos personajes (Ya veran de que les hablo) Tambien quiero agregar que este fic esta ligeramente basado en la pelicula Cruel Intentions (Tampoco me pertenece), aunque tampoco contiene mucho de esta, simplemente la idea de la apuesta y otros detallitos pero en si casi todas las ideas son mías.

**Parejas:** MIMATO, Taiora, Takari.

**Nota: **No tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me hicieron todos sus comentarios:D Gracias por haber leido y comentado, eso me dio animos para actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Muchos preguntaban si este fic iba a tener el mismo final que la pelicula y les dire que no. ¡No tengo el corazón tan negro como para hacer eso! Muchas cosas van a ser muy diferentes, después de todo ya dije que las ideas que tomé de la pelicula fueron la apuesta y un par más pero solamente, la mayoría son mis ideas. :)

En fin, les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Acciones.  
**

Yamato se despertó aquel día domingo con la firme idea de averiguar todo lo que pudiera de Mimi Tachikawa. No le costó mucho, después de todo él y Koushiro Izumi eran buenos amigos por lo que este no dudó en decirle lo que pudiera de su gran amiga, además de que la muchacha era muy conocida en internet pues estaba a punto de lanzar un disco como solista en América.

No podía sacar sus ojos color miel de su mente pero atribuía esto a que ese era el camino para llegar hacia aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando. Sora Takenouchi.

-Hermano. –lo llamaron dese fuera de la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?

Yamato exclamó un asentimiento y Takeru Takaishi se introdujo a la habitación. El muchacho de quince años era un poco más bajo que su hermano pero no por eso menos apuesto. Tenía el cabello rubio indomable y su mirada azul continuaba luciendo aniñada por lo que era muy lindo a los ojos de las chicas. Sin embargo Takeru no tenía nada que ver con Yamato en cuanto a personalidad.

El más grande de los hermanos no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo o su familia. Las mujeres para él eran solo un objeto de diversión y para ampliar su fama de rompecorazones. Lo que más amaba en el mundo eran su auto, su hermano menor, su música y el sexo.

Mientras que Takeru era un muchacho dulce y caballeroso que no haría daño ni a una mosca. Había tenido solo un par de novias durante toda su vida y siempre terminaba herido por lo cual le tenía un secreto resentimiento al amor y a las relaciones en pareja pues no había visto nunca ninguna funcional.

El cuarto de su hermano siempre le había gustado, incluso cuando el también vivía en esa casa. Era de un color blanco con un decorado azul oscuro. Espacioso y con una gran cama enorme, junto a su cama había una repisa con fotos y un par de libros. En su escritorio una de las computadoras mas nuevas del mercado y un sistema de sonido, además de muchos otros aparatos tecnológicos e instrumentos musicales, tales como una televisión de plasma, una guitarra y un bajo.

-¿Por qué me llamaste hermano? –preguntó Takeru sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Papá se acaba de ir dos semanas a un viaje de negocios, Takeru. –comentó Yamato. –Deberías de venir a pasar unos días conmigo, últimamente casi no nos vemos.

Takeru levantó una ceja.

-¿Para eso me llamaste? –indagó sorprendido en exceso. –Pues no sería mala idea hermano, nuestra madre también partirá mañana a la casa de campo a visitar a la abuela. –relató el más joven.

-Pues ese era uno de los motivos, Takeru. –admitió el rubio mayor. –La verdad es que quería hablar contigo seriamente sobre un favor que necesito.

-Habla hermano. –pidió Takeru interesado. –Sabes que jamás te diría que no.

Cuando los padres de ambos rubios se separaron el más pequeño sufrió bastante, afortunadamente Yamato siempre vio por él y lo consoló como todo un hermano ejemplar, Matt no podía permitir que TK sufriera. Era por eso que el chico de quince le tenía una adoración enorme.

-Primero escúchame. –pidió Ishida. -¿Te acuerdas de Taichi? –Takeru asintió. –Entonces te acordaras de Hikari…

Takeru hiso un esfuerzo y logró recordar el rostro gentil de una niña de su edad de cabello color canela y ojos ambarinos que le sonreía justo antes de subir a un avión que la llevaría a Europa. ¿Cómo le pedía olvidar a Hikari? Muy en su interior Takeru seguía resentido con ella porque jamás le escribió ni le contesto una carta o correo electrónico, tampoco lo invitó nunca a visitarla como prometió ni lo vino a ver en alguna ocasión. Eso había provocado en el muchacho tres años de rencor acumulado contra su antigua amiga.

-La recuerdo.

-Bien. –continuó Yamato. –Tienes que destruirla.

Takeru miró a su hermano con genuina incredulidad.

-¿Destruirla? –repitió el rubio como si no fuera cierto. –Pero Yamato la chica ni siquiera vive aquí.

-En eso te equivocas hermanito. –comentó Ishida. –Hikari acaba de volver de Italia y tu deber es acabar con ella.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Hikari Yagami? –quiso saber Takeru.

-Yo nada. –respondió su hermano. –Pero simplemente me conviene que Taichi pague y su hermanita es la forma perfecta para que lo haga. –explicó Yama. –No es nada personal con la niña.

-Debes estar bromeando. –soltó Takaishi. –Yamato, Hikari no tiene la culpa de…

-Ya lo sé Takeru, no necesitas decirme que esa niñata es inocente de toda culpa. –le cortó el más grande. –Solo dime si aceptas o no. Yo se que ella te es indiferente, no me lo vas a negar.

-Aun así no me agrada la idea de sabotearla solo por su hermano.

-Vamos hermanito. –pidió.

-Ella era agradable… -añadió Takeru.

-¡Joder, TK! –exclamó el rubio. –Tenían once la última vez que se vieron, no me vengas con eso. Solo necesito que te acuestes con ella un par de veces.

Takeru, ante las duras palabras de su hermano mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

-Y-yo… -tartamudeó apenado.

-No me vas a venir a decir que no lo has hecho, nos conocemos.

-Ya se. –afirmó el más joven. –No es eso, hermano… es que no sé porque eso le destrozaría la vida.

-No es el hecho de que te acuestes con ella. Es el hecho de que haremos que todo el mundo se entere de que es una golfa, su madre va a infartarse. –explicaba Matt. –Y Taichi ni se diga. Además eso subiría tu fama entre las chicas, TK.

-Tai va a matarme.

-De eso no te agobies. –le susurró Yamato sonriéndole conciliadoramente. –Taichi Yagami no va a tocarte un solo cabello.

Takeru asintió rendido. Iba a tener que ceder esta vez y lo sabía bien.

-Esta tarde Sora y Hikari irán al centro comercial. Aparécete ahí y empieza tu tarea. –le ordenó Yamato. TK tuvo que acceder.

El muchacho, un poco turbado, salió del cuarto de su hermano mayor mientras ideaba como rayos iba a hacer que una chica como Hikari Yagami se acostara con él. TK no era el tipo de chico que conquistaba a las mujeres y eso lo sabía, sin embargo si su hermano se lo pedía así…y no iba a negar que la simple idea de hacer sufrir a Hikari aunque sea un poco fuera tentadora.

Yamato sonrió tan pronto como volvió a estar solo. El estaba seguro de que Takeru no iba a decirle que no. No por algo eran hermanos y se conocían a la perfección. El rubio se metió a la ducha y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, nadie sería capaz de negar que Yamato Ishida era un chico en extremo apuesto.

Salió de su casa ignorando los ofrecimientos de la servidumbre por ofrecerle algo de comer, el ya tenía sus planes en su cabeza, no por nada había pasado toda la mañana haciendo averiguaciones. Se montó a su amado auto y lo encendió aun orgulloso de su bebé partiendo así hacia su destino.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar sentirse un poco impresionado, la residencia frente a él era imponente y de una decoración moderna, mucho menos tradicional que la de los Ishida e incluso menos que la de los Takenouchi y los Yagami. Atribuyó la modernidad de la mansión al hecho de haber estado viviendo años en un país como Los Estados Unidos. En fin. Aparcó y bajo de su auto encontrándose así con un mayordomo.

No le costó mucho entrar a la casa. La señora Tachikawa era una mujer muy refinada y simpática que en cuanto escuchó su nombre y apellido le permitió la entrada a su casa cortésmente, luego indicó a la servidumbre que lo atendiera y llevara con su hija para después marcharse a trabajar.

Mimi llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca pegada a sus curvas mientras paseaba por su jardín. Cuando Yamato la vio por un segundo dudo que fuera ella, era raro para él verla así pues el día anterior le había dado una impresión de ser una muchacha elegante, por ejemplo el no recordaba haber visto a Sora usar jeans nunca. Al parecer Mimi era muy diferente.

Estaba de espaldas por lo que el rubio se acercó silenciosamente con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro mirando como la muchacha castaña que llevaba una coleta alta miraba sus flores con fascinación. Matt le tocó el hombro y se hecho un paso para atrás cuando ella se giró a mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y quien te dejo entrar a mi casa? –preguntó Mimi muy asombrada de verle ahí parado.

-Vine a saludar. –contestó el rubio. –Me presente con tu madre y ella amablemente me dijo que estabas en el jardín. Por cierto, hermosa casa.

-Si, a mi madre le gusta la decoración. –respondió mirando nuevamente su jardín. –Si había algo que extrañaba de esta ciudad eran mis flores, en América no crecían como aquí.

-¿Te gustan las flores? –indagó Yamato. –Deberé recordarlo para un futuro.

-No me gustan todas, solo algunas. –replicó la muchacha. –Y aun no me dices que haces aquí, no creo eso de que solo hayas venido a saludar. Después de todo nunca te di mi dirección, es mas solo intercambiamos tres palabras.

-Perdona que sea tan sincero pero no pude evitar preguntarle a Izumi por ti. –admitió sonriéndole a Mimi. –Es que he oído bastante de ti. Dicen que eres una persona digna de conocerse.

-Yo también he oído suficiente de ti Yamato Ishida. –agregó ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Y no me interesa conocer más.

Yamato se quedó de piedra ante eso. Ya sabía que conquistarla no iba a ser fácil pues parecía un hueso duro de roer, lo que no se esperaba es que ella estuviera consciente de su reputación.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de mi? –quiso saber con urgencia.

-Eso no importa. –intervino Mimi paseándose entre sus rosales. –Lo que importa es que te conozco, además ya tengo suficientes amigos, no necesito más.

-Nunca se tiene demasiados. –replicó. –Además uno como yo puede valer por diez.

-Alzado, prepotente e insensible. –rememoró la muchacha de ojos color miel. –Esa es la descripción que tengo de ti y hasta ahora no ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó el rubio, Mimi lo miró extrañada. –Eres una persona muy remilgada, Tachikawa. Así jamás vas a divertirte, nunca conocerás los riesgos ni sabrás lo que es la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas. –decía acercándose a ella. –Si te cierras al mundo y a conocer a nuevas personas como yo pronto vas a quedarte sola.

-¡No me cierro al mundo! –alegó la castaña. –Solo a compañías que no son convenientes para mí.

-¿Cómo vas a saber si soy conveniente o no si no me conoces?

-Te conozco.

-Hacer caso a las cosas que otra persona entrometida te dice de mí no es conocerme. –negó el rubio. –Es ser prejuiciosa, y según la cantidad de cosas buenas que oí sobre ti tú no eres ese tipo de chica.

-Tú tampoco me conoces después de todo, Yamato Ishida. –aseguró la guapa chica.

-Pero al menos yo si quiero hacerlo. –musitó Matt acortando mas y mas la distancia. Tomó una de las rosas rojas que crecían en aquel esplendoroso jardín y se la dio a la castaña. –Aunque si quieres seguir cerrándote y confiando en las opiniones de otras personas…

-Esa rosa ya era mía. –dijo sonriendo y admirando la bella flor. –Eres un tramposo.

-¿Ves? Al menos ya me estas conociendo por ti misma. –le dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. –Las flores siempre se ven mejor con las chicas hermosas como tú. Más si son sus favoritas…

-Oh las rosas no son mis favoritas. –replicó Mimi dándole la espalda y contemplando una vez más la flor.

-¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

-Eso deberás averiguarlo tú. Si ya has sido capaz de saber donde vivo no creo que saber mi flor favorita sea un gran desafío. –acotó Tachikawa, él volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

-¿Me invitas a comer?

-Que atrevido. –soltó Mimi riendo. –Tal vez eso que me decían de ti es más verdadero de lo que creía.

Yamato oprimió sus puños, molesto. Quien quiera que le hubiera dicho aquella mierda a una chica como Mimi de él la pagaría seguro, de eso no quedaba duda alguna.

-Oh vamos... –inició el de ojos azules. –Según se, tienes un corazón noble incapaz de dejar a este pobre sujeto sin alimento.

Mimi sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-Anda, vamos adentro.

…

Sora sonrió en toda la extensión de la palabra. Junto a ella una castaña se quedó paralizada. Hikari si que había cambiado con los años. La última vez que la había visto era una niña de doce delgadita y enfermiza que necesitaba de toda la protección de Taichi; Sora y Hikari siempre había sido afines, además el lado protector de Taichi hacía ella había sido uno de los factores que hiciera que Sora se enamorara tanto de él.

Ahora Hikari era una jovencita más alta, seguía siendo muy delgada pero esto lo compensaba con sus atributos que se habían desarrollado muy bien con los años. Sus facciones era tan bonitas como cuando niña pero ahora tenía un toque juvenil. Su cabello seguía corto y castaño claro y su personalidad seguía siendo educada y dulce.

Lo le había costado mucho conseguir que Hikari accediera a ir con ella de compras, la señora Yagami seguía adorando a Sora como siempre y solo tuvo que presentarse en su casa a la hora que sabía que Taichi tenía practica de futbol y saludar cordialmente a Hikari y a su antigua suegra, lo demás fue fácil. Entablar conversación con la muchacha no había sido tan sencillo, Hikari parecía intimidada con su presencia, probablemente sabía lo que Taichi había hecho con ella y se sentía mal al respecto.

Ahora venía la parte buena.

-Takeru. –saludó la pelirroja al rubio con un beso en la mejilla, el muchacho le correspondió.

TK era de su misma altura a pesar de ser menor y era un espécimen bastante hermoso a decir verdad, Hikari al haberlo visto se quedó de piedra. No atinaba a decir nada.

-Sora, que coincidencia verte aquí. –masculló Takaishi guiñándole el ojo disimuladamente. -¿Quién es tu amiga? –cuestionó acercándose a la estupefacta castaña.

TK la miró con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que a Hikari le faltara el aliento.

-Hola, hermosa. –saludó Takeru.

-Ay no me digas que no la reconoces, TK. –habló Takenouchi. –Es Hikari Yagami que ha vuelto de Italia para quedarse.

Takeru fingió sorpresa, sin embargo la sorpresa de Hikari si era genuina.

-Hikari. –musitó Takeru por lo bajo. –Cuanto tiempo.

-Si… -habló ella en voz baja. –Has crecido mucho.

-Tú también. –admitió TK. –Estas…bueno…has crecido.

Sora le sonrió de nuevo al hermano de su cómplice con total admiración. Luego tomó a Hikari del brazo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo voy a probarme esta hermosura. –dijo mostrándoles una falda negra. –Pueden irse si desean, creo que me tardare.

-No es necesario, Sora. –negó Hikari. –Te esperamos en la zona de comida, tengo ganas de un capuchino.

Sora asintió y los dejó solos. TK se había quedado un poco embobado mirando los notables cambios de su antigua amiga mientras la muchacha no podía negar que al simple momento de haber visto la mirada oceánica del muchacho había caído hipnotizada.

-Te invito ese capuchino. –dijo Takeru. –Tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿No crees?

Ella asintió intentando sonreír débilmente, él le ofreció su brazo del cual Hikari se sostuvo y caminaron juntos hacía la plaza de comidas del centro comercial. Takeru aun no despegaba su vista de Hikari. La muchacha llevaba un vestido veraniego color blanco con flores de colores y unos zapatos altos abiertos y su corto cabello suelto sujeto con un prendedor.

-¿Cómo te fue en Italia? –indagó Takeru a la vez que llegaban hasta una mesa. –Dicen que es un lugar hermoso.

-Sí que lo es. –aseguró Yagami. –Pero extrañaba Japón, a mis padres y a mi hermano.

-¿Y a mí?

Ella se sonrojó unos instantes.

-Supongo que sí. –contestó apenada. –Éramos buenos amigos.

-Oye, que te hayas ido no significa que no lo seamos aun. –comentó el rubio. –Podemos retomar nuestra amistad.

Hikari pidió su capuchino y Takeru la imitó desviándose así del tema, sin embargo tan pronto como el mesero se marchó la castaña habló:

-Me encantaría. –dijo ella. –Te extrañé mucho.

-Y yo a ti. Hikari, se que probablemente no debamos ser amigos. –recordó mirando el suelo, luego alzó sus ojos y tomó su mano. –Pero no te mentiré, sobre todo ahora que seremos compañeros. Yo tengo toda la intención de seguirte frecuentando si me lo permitieras.

-Si, me he enterado por Taichi que nuestra amistad no sería conveniente. –comentó mirando la mano que Takeru tenía sobre la suya. –Pero me parece un poco absurdo y creo que por mi parte tampoco habrá problema en que sigamos viéndonos, Takeru.

-Excelente. –musitó el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Entonces ¿Te invito a comer mañana?

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Final del segundo capitulo, gracias por haberlo leído :D Bueno, como veran ya metí en el trama a mis amados TK y Kari, aunque por ahora su historia no es nada romantica pero ya veremos como se van desarrollando.

Tambien ya hubo una platica mas larga y entretenida entre Yamato y Mimi, aunque pronto ya veran que se iran relacionado más y más. El proximo capitulo trae mas cosas, esperenlo para pronto:) ¡Saludos y un beso!


	3. Tomar cartas en el asunto

**Titulo: **Intenciones.

**Summary: **Yamato hace una apuesta muy interesante y esta incluye a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Lograra el rubio que la chica inalcanzable caiga en sus garras y se fije en él y conseguir el premio que Sora le ofrece? Y él… ¿Se fijara en ella de verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas con toques sexuales y Lemmon mas adelante. Tambien hay OoC en algunos personajes (Ya veran de que les hablo) Tambien quiero agregar que este fic esta ligeramente basado en la pelicula Cruel Intentions (Tampoco me pertenece), aunque tampoco contiene mucho de esta, simplemente la idea de la apuesta y otros detallitos pero en si casi todas las ideas son mías.

**Parejas:** MIMATO, Taiora, Takari.

**Nota: **Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado y una disculpa por la demora, estoy en examenes casi siempre y ando muy ocupada pero hago lo que puedo..:) Un saludo y a leer:

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tomar cartas en el asunto.**

Ultrajado, así se sentía Yamato Ishida. Jamás se había sentido tan frustrado en la vida, siempre tenía lo que quería y esta vez se juró a si mismo que no iba a ser la excepción, Mimi Tachikawa sería suya así fuera lo último que hiciera y no importaba quien le estuviera llenando la cabeza a la castaña de tonterías.

Lo dejaron pasar con naturalidad a la mansión de los Takenouchi, no era raro que el hijo mayor de los Ishida pasará ahí los días e inclusive más de una vez había pasado alguna que otra noche allí, después de todo él y Sora eran buenos amigos y los padres de la pelirroja jamás estaban en casa por lo que él iba a verla muy seguido, más aun después de la ruptura de la pelirroja con Taichi.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja y escuchó como ella lo dejaba entrar. Se introdujo a la amplia habitación, Sora Takenouchi estaba ahí en su cama recostada con una fotografía en su mano derecha y su celular en la mano izquierda.

-Sabía que serías tú. –dijo ella. –Siéntate. –le pidió indicando un lugar a su lado en la cama de sabanas de seda blancas.

Yamato obedeció y miró a Sora como siempre desde que la conocía, con deseo en los ojos. Ella lo sabía y cada que podía lo aprovechaba a su favor.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –indagó el rubio mirando con sorna la fotografía que tenía la muchacha entre sus dedos. Una de la guapa pelirroja cogida del brazo de Tai Yagami.

-Estúpido. –musitó ella mirando la foto con furia, si Yamato no la conociera tan bien hubiera podido jurar que la chica quería echarse a llorar

-No vine aquí para hablarte de Yagami. –negó Ishida. –Aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que ese asunto va viento en popa.

-Claro. –afirmó Sora. –Takeru me comentó que ayer fue a comer con Hikari. Voy a aplastar a esa chica como una mosca y luego…luego su hermano me las pagará toditas.

-¿No le tienes ni un poquito de compasión? TK dice que la chica no es tan mala.

-Oh al contrario, Hikari es un dulce. – comentó Takenouchi. –Ciertamente si no fuera quien es no podría evitar que la muchachita me agradara, sin embargo ahora la cosa es muy diferente.

Yamato le acarició el brazo a la pelirroja quien cerró los ojos.

-Dime de lo que me viniste a hablar, Yamato. –pidió ella. –Y no te salgas del tema, que no tendrás lo que quieres hasta que consigas tu objetivo.

El rubio sonrió amargamente.

-La princesita Tachikawa va a ser mía, eso es un hecho. –aseguró. –Aunque me pongan ridículos obstáculos en el camino.

-Luces muy seguro, yo no lo estaría tanto.

Sora apuntó con su mano hacía su mesita donde reposaba una de las revistas de sociedad más conocidas del país. Matt tomó la revista y la abrió en la página que Sora le indicó.

_"Mimi Tachikawa, hija del nuevo director de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del país y de la dueña de las boutiques "Pink" famosas por su estilo occidental en todo Japón fue captada ayer de la mano del hijo de un conocido medico._

_La muchacha es bastante atractiva como podrán comprobar por las fotos y el otro en cuestión, llamado Joe Kido, se veía muy cariñoso con la chica. Este hecho tomó por sorpresa a muchos pues la hija de Tachikawa tiene una fama de no salir con ningún chico a menos que sea algo serio, es una señorita modelo y no da ni un solo problema a su familia"_

La foto era de Mimi, tan guapa como Yamato la recordaba de la mano de un muchacho alto, desgarbado, de cabellos azules y anteojos. Reían y paseaban por las calles de Odaiba con mucha naturalidad.

-Maldición. –musitó el de ojos azules notablemente enfadado. –Esto es solo otro contratiempo, Sora. No dudes que Mimi va a ser mía.

-Seguro. –dijo desconfiada. –Hablas de otro contratiempo. ¿Es que paso algo que yo no sepa?

-Si. –respondió Yamato. –Hace dos días fui a ver a la princesita a su palacio. –relató. –Todo salió perfecto exceptuando un detalle, Tachikawa no quería saber nada de mí puesto que alguien le llenó la cabeza de cosas en mi contra.

-Vaya. –se admiró Sora. –Al parecer eres más famoso de lo que creíamos.

-No me divierte. –alegó el rubio. –Esto solo me complica más las cosas, Mimi parece esas chicas que temen que su reputación de muñecas se vea afectada si se les ve conmigo.

-Claro. –dijo Sora. -¿Quién no? Tu reputación no es la mejor después de todo. Menos aun después de que corrió el rumor de que te acostaste con nuestra profesora de economía.

-Oh…Sayumi Tamada ¿Cómo olvidarla? –dijo con un suspiro. –Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que debo averiguar quién fue el listillo.

-¿No es obvio? –cuestionó Sora. –Oh vamos, Yama. Pensé que eras listo. –ella sonrió con obvia diversión. –Izumi.

…

Estacionó a su bebe (como acostumbraba llamar a su bello auto) y bajó con rumbo a casa del pelirrojo. Iba tratando de calmar su furia pero sin embargo nada le funcionaba muy bien.

-Llamare al señor. –le dijo una de las sirvientas. -¿Gusta algo de tomar?

-No gracias. –respondió Yamato fríamente.

La muchacha se retiró y el rubio se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. Koushiro Izumi no tardó demasiado en bajar a encontrarse con su amigo. Le indicó a la sirvienta que se marchara y les dejara solos. La mujer obedeció y Yamato, más tranquilo, se aproximó a Izumi.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, Izumi. –comenzó entornando sus azules ojos. –Porque si descubro que me mientes voy a hundirte.

Koushiro tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber el amenazado muchacho.

-¿Le dijiste mierda a Tachikawa de mi? –preguntó. –Tú y yo nos conocemos bien y parece que sabes de mi fama. Mimi es tu mejor amiga así que me parece obvio que si ella dice que le dijeron una sarta de estupideces de mí seas tú quien lo haya hecho.

Koushiro abrió su par de ojos azabache sorprendido.

-Te aseguro por la vida de mi madre que no he sido yo quien le ha hablado mal a Mimi de ti. –juró el pelirrojo. –Ni siquiera he tocado el tema con ella.

Yamato se alejó un poco de su acompañante casi seguro de que no le estaba mintiendo. Aun así su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, tenía que averiguar quién había sido el que le había dicho a Mimi todo aquello de él.

-Pero creo que puedo ayudarte, Yamato Ishida.

…

-Oh vamos Kou. –decía Mimi riendo con esa voz melodiosa. –Yo le vi, se nota que es un Casanova de primera y a mí no me interesa estar con alguien así. Ni siquiera buscó su amistad, no te niego que el chico es guapísimo. –agregó sonrojada. –Y muy divertido pero…

-Es que tú no le conoces, Mimi. –aseguró el pelirrojo.

Mimi dio otro sorbo a su té. Su amigo Koushiro había ido a visitarla de improviso para hablarle de un tema en particular, Yamato Ishida. La castaña le había invitado a tomar el té en su sala para así poder conversar.

-Yamato es un chico que sufrió mucho por la separación de sus padres y es por eso que a veces busca cariño en otros lugares pues en su familia nunca se lo dieron. –explicaba Izumi. –Pero también es un caballero, muy inteligente y un amigo digno de confianza, leal y solidario que siempre da todo de sí.

Mimi sonrió instintivamente.

-¿De veras? Oh Izzy, ahora estoy iniciando una relación con Joe Kido. El es un chico tan educado y dulce. El más tierno que he conocido.

-Eso es porque no le has dado una oportunidad a Yamato. –le alegó su mejor amigo. –Yo he visto con mis propios ojos cómo es capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier señorita.

-Es que he oído tanto de él. –recordó fugazmente. –No sé si quiero tratar a alguien así.

-¿Qué te pudieron haber dicho de él que sea tan horrible? –indagó Koushiro.

Mimi bajo la mirada un poco apenada, Yamato había dado en el clavo en una cosa y esa era que ella no era una chica pre juiciosa, sin embargo al escuchar todo lo que ese rubio significaba simplemente no pudo evitar idealizarlo un poco como una mala compañía.

-Presumido, egocéntrico... –enlistó Tachikawa. –Mujeriego, insensible y sin escrúpulos.

-Eso es tonto, suena como algo que diría alguien que le odiara. Dime Mimi ¿Quién dijo todo eso de él?

-Una amistad.

-¿No me tienes confianza para contármelo? -Preguntó ofendido.

-No es eso.

-¿Fue ese tal Kido?

…

Yamato ahora sí que estaba furioso. No era capaz de entender cómo es que él había sido quien le había complicado el camino hacia la hermosa Mimi Tachikawa. Jou Kido era un chico recatado que aunque tenía fama de ser un gran partido para cualquier jovencita también era bien sabido por casi todos que era un joven aburrido y anticuado.

Pero podía jurar que el maldito odioso se la iba a pagar muy caro, de eso estaba seguro. Escuchó pasos y cuando alzó la vista, la vio igual de hermosa que siempre, con un vestido rosa y unas sandalias, su cabello color miel sujeto con una diadema del mismo color de su ropa y un discreto maquillaje. Parecía una princesa y eso era para Yamato.

-Hola. –saludó haciéndole entrega de su regalo.

-¿Orquídeas? –se sorprendió Mimi admirando las bellas flores. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Son tus favoritas? –preguntó.

Mimi sonrió negando con la cabeza divertida al ver la expresión de decepción del rubio.

-Ni hablar, tendré que seguir intentando. –soltó con resignación.

-Lo siento mucho, Yamato pero tengo un compromiso y tendré que salir. –se excusó la muchacha.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso saldrás con ese tal Kido? –quiso saber Matt con una inexplicable oleada de molestia. –Si es así puedes decírmelo.

La castaña se sonrojó.

-No pero si fuera así no tendría nada de malo. Joe es mi pretendiente y…

-Bueno está bien. –cortó Ishida. –Yo no criticare a tu querido Joe si me dices a dónde vas. –propuso el muchacho con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

Mimi Tachikawa sintió que le temblaban las piernas al ver esa tierna sonrisa en los labios de Yamato Ishida.

-De acuerdo. –cedió ella. –Es un compromiso con mis padres, una aburrida conferencia sobre la educación y luego una reunión en casa de algún director. Pero si no me doy prisa en arreglarme se me hará tarde así que…

-Iré contigo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó pensando que habría oído mal.

-Que voy a ir contigo, así no te aburres. –sugirió con esa sonrisa que hacía que la castaña flaqueara en sus labios.

-No. –negó ella. –No voy a permitir que...

-¿Qué te vean conmigo? Otra vez los ridículos prejuicios, señorita Tachikawa.

-No es eso, es que yo no uso aparecer con muchachos, menos con dos en tan poco tiempo. No es mi estilo. –explicó. –No sé el tuyo.

-Oh Mimi, basta. –pidió. -¿Por qué no me dejas…?

-No Yamato. –le cortó ella. –No sé qué tipo de chica piensas que soy, pero…

Esta vez fue el rubio quien no la dejo terminar su oración pues posó su dedo índice sobre sus rosas labios provocando que ella abriera sus marrones ojos con sorpresa. Los labios de Mimi eran extremadamente suaves y se veían tentadores. Retiró su dedo con lentitud haciendo que ella le mirara expectante.

-Déjame acompañarte, al menos permíteme demostrarte como soy en realidad.

Mimi dudó. Ella no era una chica cualquiera que gustaba de cambiar de chico con facilidad, para estar a su lado tendías que conquistar su corazón y por sobretodo no podías ser un chico con las obvias cualidades de Yamato Ishida: rompecorazones, inestable e irresponsable. Además ella estaba intentando conocer más a Joe y no podía hacerle eso.

Sin embargo esa mirada azul, tentadora, cautivadora. No podía decir que no.

-Está bien. –accedió finalmente. –Voy a cambiarme.

Ella subió las escaleras con una rapidez impresionante mientras Yamato la miraba con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Mimi entró a su habitación y colocó las orquídeas en un florero, justo en el mismo donde la misma flor roja que Yamato Ishida le había dado días anteriores descansaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer:) No hay mucho que agregar en este capitulo, Sora esta resentida, Yamato y Mimi se van conociendo más y en el proximo capitulo habra más de Tk y Kari incluso espero ver si puedo meter ya a Taichi! Así que esperenlo:) Saludos!


	4. Rompiendo promesas

**Titulo: **Intenciones.

**Summary: **Yamato hace una apuesta muy interesante y esta incluye a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Lograra el rubio que la chica inalcanzable caiga en sus garras y se fije en él y conseguir el premio que Sora le ofrece? Y él… ¿Se fijara en ella de verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas con toques sexuales y Lemmon más adelante. Tambien hay OoC en algunos personajes (Ya veran de que les hablo) Tambien quiero agregar que este fic esta ligeramente basado en la pelicula Cruel Intentions (Tampoco me pertenece), aunque tampoco contiene mucho de esta, simplemente la idea de la apuesta y otros detallitos pero en si casi todas las ideas son mías.

**Parejas:** MIMATO, Taiora, Takari.

**Nota: **No tengo perdón, he tardado muchisimo en actualizar este fic, y eso que me esta empezando a gustar de veras escribirlo. Perdón enserio por la demora y muchas gracias si alguien se acuerda de esta humilde historia jaja. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en el prox. capitulo y como compensación este cap sera más largo :)

Y por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron, enserio me animan mucho y gracias a ellos estoy aquí actualizando. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Rompiendo promesas.  
**

Como Mimi predijo la conferencia acerca de la educación a la que tuvieron que asistir resultó del todo menos entretenida, los padres de Mimi se portaron excesivamente amables con él y en general todos lo trataron con cortesía. Yamato no había podido apartar los ojos de su acompañante en todo el tiempo que pasaron en ese salón preparado exclusivamente para la conferencia. Mimi se había arreglado muy hermosa con un traje blanco y su cabello totalmente lacio, el rubio simplemente no podía creer que esa chica pudiera ser tan bella.

-Mis padres tienen otro compromiso. –explicaba Mimi mientras subía de copiloto al auto de Yamato. –Así que tengo que ir en su representación a la reunión que te comenté.

-Sin problemas. –dijo él. –Vamos.

Condujo siguiendo las exactas instrucciones de su acompañante, de vez en vez la miraba de reojo y ella se daba cuenta lo que provocaba que se sonrojara incómodamente.

-Supe que te gusta cantar. –comentó Yamato.

-Debería demandarte por acoso. –dijo riendo. –Aunque no te puedo culpar, eso era algo muy conocido por todos.

-Entonces… -continuó Ishida. -¿Me cantarías algo?

-Oh no lo sé, me apena un poco. –confesó.

-Anda. Si lo haces prometo cantarte. –propuso el rubio. –Casi nadie lo sabe pero la música es algo que en realidad me fascina.

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó Mimi.

-Sí. Mi guitarra y mi auto son mis dos pertenencias más preciadas. –admitió mirando al frente. –Quizás te resulte cómico pero no me gusta que la gente se entere. Solo tú, mi hermano y otra persona lo saben. –agregó. –Ni siquiera mis padres se han enterado.

-¿Quién es la otra persona? –pidió saber Mimi, curiosamente.

-Una amiga de la infancia. –contestó. No pudo evitar reírse un poco al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Sora y Taichi cuando el rubio se decidió a mostrarles las canciones que componía con su guitarra y talento. Claro que a Yagami no lo contaba ya que ahora el moreno no entraba en su vida.

-Cantaré. –aceptó rendida. –Pero luego vas tú.

Yamato asintió contento mientras veía como el adorable rostro de Mimi se sonrojaba de vergüenza y sus labios se abrían para dejar escapar una voz dulce y melódica que provocó que el rubio prestara más atención de la que pretendía.

"We are all made of air  
There's stars in my eyes and there's sun in my hair  
And I'm runnin' away, it makes me feel better  
It's just like you told me it'd be  
It's nothin' nothin' nothin'  
Nothin' at all"

Yamato nunca había escuchado una voz así pero se juró a si mismo que no la iba a olvidar jamás. Reconoció la canción casi inmediatamente.

"When it comes down to this  
I'm neither sorry nor cross nor unfit  
And I'm runnin' away, there's smoke on my sweater  
It's just like you told me it'd be  
It's nothin' nothin' nothin'  
Nothin' at all"

Cuando Mimi escuchó que Matt continuaba con la letra no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, el rubio tenía una voz privilegiada sin duda. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de dulzura lo que provocó que por primera vez en su vida los colores subieran al rostro de Ishida.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta. Yamato ayudó a Mimi a bajar y ambos entraron al lugar, era una casa bella y espaciosa perteneciente a un director de alguna universidad prestigiosa. Mimi se aproximó a saludar y lo presentó como un buen amigo. Yamato refunfuño ante esto.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué eres mi novio? –preguntó la castaña. –No lo eres, y además apenas ayer me captaron con Joe de la mano. Ya te dije que no quiero dar una mala impresión.

Matt asintió y se sentó junto a ella en una de las mesas.

-Princesa, ¿Ya te dije que estas muy guapa?

Mimi levantó una ceja y se rió.

-Ahora si pareces tú. –comentó divertida. –No lo intentes. Conmigo no funciona.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esas líneas. –contestó la joven. –No me van a impresionar, he escuchado ya mucho y ninguna de esas frases ha logrado nada conmigo.

-¿Y qué hay de esto? –de su espalda sacó una margarita, era blanca y combinaba con el atuendo de la castaña.

La chica no pudo dejar de sonreír dulcemente y aceptar la flor gustosa.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Bueno, es que creí que ya tenían suficientes en el jardín.

Yamato le regaló una mirada traviesa y de nuevo Tachikawa no pudo contener una carcajada limpia mientras contemplaba la margarita contenta. El rubio la tomó tiernamente de la barbilla y la miró fijamente, sus miradas encontradas…azul con miel, se mezclaban y se compenetraban con facilidad provocando que los escalofríos les recorrieran la piel.

-Malas noticias. –susurró Mimi sin romper el contacto visual. –Las margaritas tampoco son mis favoritas.

Yamato también se contagió de la bella risa de Mimi y soltó su barbilla resoplando.

-No me daré por vencido. –aseguró.

Un sonido interrumpió la escena, era el celular del joven rubio que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto, Matt revisó su celular y se encontró con un mensaje de Sora Takenouchi. "Mira a tu derecha" El ojiazul obedeció y se encontró con la mirada ambarina de la pelirroja que el tanto quería. Sora tenía esa sonrisa que bien conocía en el rostro.

-Voy al baño, princesa. –dijo Yamato tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó Mimi. –Y omite lo de princesa, por favor. Ya te dije que no me impresionas.

Yamato le guiñó el ojo y se fue rumbo a la casa hacía el baño, Sora no tardó casi nada en seguir sus pasos disimuladamente. Mimi se quedó sola con su Margarita blanca, quiso poder negar que ese rubio encantador no le provocaba cosquillas en el estomago pero esos sería una enorme mentira. Quizás Yamato era lo que ella nunca esperó de un hombre pero aquellas reacciones que provocaba en ella no podían ser normales.

Pensó en Joe. El era lo que ella siempre soñó; un caballero dulce y cortes que tenía una fama de ser todo un buen prospecto, al ser un futuro medico exitoso, sin embargo no podía engañarse más tiempo, Joe no provocaba en ella absolutamente nada y cuando su piel rozaba la de ella sus cabellos no se erizaban como cada vez que Yamato lo hacía.

Mientras tanto Sora se introdujo al baño sin que nadie lo notara, dentro ya la esperaba Yamato Ishida sentado sobre una superficie de mármol que era el lavabo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mirándola seductoramente.

-Vine porque así me lo pidió papá. –respondió. –Iba a traer conmigo a Hikari pero la chica me pidió ayuda para poderse ver con tu hermano sin que nadie lo supiera, su querida mami piensa que la niña está tomando el té conmigo. –relató sonriendo satisfecha, se sentó justo alado del rubio provocando que su vestido negro se subiera un poco dejando ver sus piernas.

-Mi hermano hace un buen trabajo, en algo tenía que parecerse a mí. ¿No crees?

-Se parecen más de lo que piensas. –afirmó la pelirroja. –Por cierto. ¿Cómo vas con Tachikawa?

-Tú misma pudiste ver que voy cada vez mejor. –respondió animado.

-No te confundas, Ishida. –intervino ella. –Que la niña de papi te de alas no significa que no te las pueda cortar justo antes del primer beso casto. –añadió con la mirada fija en el techo. –Y la apuesta no culmina hasta que la princesa sea totalmente tuya.

-Y lo será. –dijo esperanzado imaginándose el delgado y delicioso cuerpo de Mimi entre sus brazos.

La escena lo hizo sonreír casi instintivamente, pensar en que algún día Mimi pudiera ser suya en realidad lo hacía sentir una calidez impresionante en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido. Por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar su mirada inocente de su cabeza, su voz melodiosa y su risa que parecía el canto de los ángeles.

-Por cierto, necesito un favor. –musitó Ishida. –Y dado que yo te ayude con el asunto de TK y Hikari me lo debes. –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Acuéstate con Joe Kido.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la locura de su cómplice. Joe Kido era un muchacho un poco mayor que ella y Yamato, no tan atractivo pero aun así no tan feo. Sin embargo Sora no tenía ningún interés en él ni lo tendría.

-No. Olvídalo, además Kido está pretendiendo a la princesita y eso te facilitaría el camino así que no veo porque querría tener sexo con él. –decía Takenouchi alarmada. –No me conviene, Yamato.

-Hazlo por mí. –pidió Matt. –Recuerda que en cualquier momento puedo pedirle a Takeru que desista con Hikari Yagami. –amenazó. –Es un insignificante favor, no me vas a decir que te costará tanto.

-Además mi madre tiene invertido en sus hospitales. Si algo sale mal…

-Nada saldrá mal. No me digas que te da miedo…

-¡No es eso! Debe haber un motivo por el que quieres que lo haga, lo cual significa que esa escena saldría a la luz cosa que no me conviene pues arruinaría mi fachada.

-Sora, no seas ingenua. –ordenó el rubio sonriendo. –Sí, es verdad. Ese idiota y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que la versión de la que todos se enteraran será otra.

-¿Otra?

-Diremos que ese sujeto te drogó. Kido va a pagar el hablar mal de mí sin conocerme

…

Mimi suspiró pesadamente. ¿Cuánto más iría a tardar Yamato? Estaba aburriéndose y eso no era bueno, ella tenía que parecer divertida en ese tipo de eventos y ahora sinceramente parecía todo menos entretenida sentada en una banca, sola, observando una pobre margarita.

-¡Auch! –soltó Mimi, alguien le había pisado.

-Lo lamento mucho, iba distraído. Perdóneme. –rogó un muchacho.

Mimi levantó su vista para ver quien se disculpaba después de apachurrarle el pie y se encontró con un par de ojos chocolate. Era un moreno atlético y apuesto con un corte de cabello rebelde y una sonrisa fresca.

-Está bien, no importa. –aseguró sonriéndole al moreno.

-Yagami Taichi ¿Tu eres…?

-Tachikawa Mimi. –respondió a Taichi quien ensanchó su sonrisa aun mas. –Oh he escuchado de los Yagami, mi madre tiene una asociación con la tuya. Tú debes ser su hijo mayor.

-Con que Mimi Tachikawa. –repitió el jovencito. –La hija de mi futuro director y de la socia de mamá. Encantado…

-Igualmente. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yagami-san? –cuestionó la castaña.

-Llámame Taichi. –suplicó el aludido. –Y vine porque mi padre me envió a conocer a algunas personas. –explicó con un tono relajado. –Quizás tú estabas entre ellas, quien sabe, la verdad nunca pongo mucha atención en lo que mi padre dice.

Mimi le sonrió al joven ampliamente, con él se sentía un poco más entretenida y además era fácil mantener una conversación relajada.

-Taichi. –se escuchó de una voz enfadada.

Tai, que ya se había sentado a conversar junto a Mimi, levantó sus marrones ojos y se encontró con la oceánica mirada de Yamato Ishida quien tenía la boca fruncida y las cejas juntas mientras fulminaba al moreno con los ojos.

-¿Serías tan amable de dejar de molestar a **mi** acompañante? –preguntó lazándole una mirada envenenada, Tai se rió.

-Así que ya engatusaste a esta también. –espetó con sorna. –Y yo que la veía tan linda y hasta parece inteligente.

Mimi, indignada, frunció el cejo y soltó una maldición en voz baja.

-Disculpa, Yagami-san pero usted no me conoce. –musitó alzando una ceja. –Y no estoy engatusada ni nada parecido. –aseguró con un semblante digno.

Matt Ishida se había molestado tanto con las estúpidas palabras de Taichi que estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo. Sabía que si hacía eso sus oportunidades con Mimi serían peores.

-Entonces quizá si eres inteligente después de todo. –comentó Taichi. –Aunque si quieres demostrarlo deberías alejarte de este. –agregó mirando a Yamato con una mezcla entre la indignación y la tristeza, se notaba que ese chico había sido importante en su vida. –Solo piensa en él mismo.

Yamato se enfureció y lo tomó del brazo con molestia hasta alejarlo de donde Mimi veía todo, atónita. El castaño aun conservaba una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quieres callarte? –ordenó el rubio. –No metas tu mierda con ella.

-¿Es que de verdad te importa? Yo pensaba que las mujeres para ti eran como juguetes, incluida _ella._

-No tengo ninguna intención de hablar de eso contigo. Ni de _ella_ ni de nada –juró Ishida volteando los ojos. –Solo te pido que te mantengas alejado de Mimi Tachikawa.

-Que sobre protector ¿Es que ella es de tu colección? –cuestionó divertido. Luego volteó la cabeza. Lo que vio le quitó todas las ganas de bromear que tenía. –En ese caso creo que yo he visto a una de la mía.

-¡No te acerques a ella!

Pero Taichi no hizo ningún caso, después de todo Sora Takenouchi lucía preciosa en ese vestido que enmarcaba su buena figura, sus pechos grandes, sus caderas y esos muslos que lo enloquecían. Sin hablar de su bello rostro imponente el cual estaba maquillado para la ocasión. Sus ojos del color del rubí relampagueaban cuando se fijaron en él. No quiso perder más tiempo, esa piel morena y ese cabello anaranjado que enmarcaban una cara perfecta le esperaban.

Mimi de pronto se dio cuenta que Matt estaba gritando y solo pudo sorprenderse mas. El rubio miraba con el tal Taichi se acercaba lentamente hacía una atónita pelirroja. Ishida resopló muerto de enojo y se sentó de nueva cuenta junto a la guapa castaña.

-¿Me darías una explicación, Yamato-kun? –pidió Mimi un poco molesta.

-Por supuesto que te la daré con mucho gusto, princesa. –respondió el ojiazul. –Ese chico, Yagami Taichi… bueno, solíamos ser buenos amigos.

-¿Y es que ya no lo son más?

-Es obvio que ya no nos llevamos bien como antes. –añadió refunfuñando mientras mantenía la vista en Tai y Sora. –Y ella es Takenouchi Sora, la chica de la fiesta ¿Recuerdas? El día que te conocí.

-Es verdad. –observó la castaña de ojos miel. –Es la chica que se encontraba contigo ese día. ¿Ella fue tu novia o algo así?

-¿Celos?

Mimi se sonrojó inmediatamente, no había querido sonar como una chica insegura y celosa pero la pregunta había salido por si sola al fijarse en lo guapa que era esa muchacha y en los ojos con los que Yamato la observaba. El chico sonrió de medio lado cuando comprobó el color carmín en las mejillas de Mimi.

-No es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga desde niños, también era la mejor amiga de Tai. –relataba el rubio. –Los tres solíamos ser inseparables.

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó Mimi sorprendida. -¿Y qué pasó?

-Crecimos. –contestó suspirando. –Sora empezó a ponerse guapa y Taichi empezó a fijarse en ella como más que como una amiga. Sora le correspondió pero él le rompió el corazón…entenderás que siendo mi amiga me llenó de furia saber que ese tipo la lastimó.

Yamato, por supuesto, omitió la parte de que él también se sentía altamente atraído por la pelirroja, Mimi no tenía que saberlo todo. Aunque sinceramente mirando esos ojos color caramelo casi no podía mentir. Tenían algo que le leían el alma y lo hacían sentirse un libro abierto frente a ella y eso lo asustaba un poco.

Oh bueno, le asustaba mucho a decir verdad.

-Oh claro, lo entiendo bien. –dijo Mimi regalándole una sonrisa. -¿Nos vamos? –indagó poniéndose de pie, le tendió la mano. –Creo que estaremos más cómodos en algún otro sitio.

…

Sora palideció considerablemente, el muchacho moreno se acercaba a ella, Sora quiso poder poner una mueca de disgusto en su cara pero no lo logró, le fue imposible, estaba gélida.

-Hola Sora-chan. –saludó Taichi con la vista fija en los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja.

-Taichi, veo que te has dignado a asistir a uno de esos compromisos de tu padre. –mencionó sin sonreír.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos, Sora-chan? –inquirió Yagami, Sora resopló.

-No tengo ganas de esto ahora, Yagami. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Veo que estas de mal humor. –comentó sin borrar esa falsa sonrisa. -¿Te hacemos falta Yamato y yo? Veo que Ishida ya tiene su nueva presa y no eres exactamente tú.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sora de sonreír. Si Taichi supiera… no dijo nada, solo calló.

-Un segundo, Sora-chan. –la llamó Yagami cuando vio sus intenciones de marcharse. -¿Tu no estabas con Hikari?

Sora Takenouchi palideció e intento encontrar forma alguna de salir de ese aprieto. Definitivo, ella no servía para encubrir a muchachitas y sus amores prohibidos, pero aun no era tiempo de que la verdad saliera a luz…Taichi sufriría lo que ella sufrió, vería a su hermana convertida en una zorra de cuarta y entonces el chico sabría lo que es la impotencia de verdad.

-Hikari-chan me espera en mi casa para que la recoja, antes tenía que pasar aquí pero ella alegó que se aburriría y se quedó tomando el sol en mi piscina. ¿Algún problema?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

-Ninguno.

…

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones una sonriente castaña paseaba de la mano de un emocionado rubio. Hikari llevaba un excitado semblante en su rostro mientras miraba con admiración los juegos mecánicos y los puestos en lo que te podías ganar desde un insignificante dulce hasta un peluche de su tamaño. En su mano derecha llevaba un algodón de azúcar y en la izquierda llevaba sujeto a Takeru Takaishi.

-Este lugar es increíble. –musitó ella. –No puedo creer que nunca había venido hasta ahora.

-Es verdad, es extraño que jamás asistieras a un parque de diversiones antes. –admitió el rubio regalándole una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Mis padres dicen que estos lugares son para corrientes. –recordó torciendo la boca. –Yo no lo creo así, pienso que son emocionantes. ¡Mira cuantas cosas hay!

-Si, a mi madre tampoco le gustan mucho. –agregó Takeru. –Pero Yamato me trajo una vez de niños y desde entonces me enamoré de este tipo de sitios. Se respira ilusión.

-Takeru-kun, que cosas tan lindas dices. –comentó Hikari mirándolo ensoñadoramente a la vez que suspiraba.

Takeru le apretó la mano con más fuerza y le sonrió ampliamente. Se subieron a todos los juegos que Hikari quiso, desde la rueda de la fortuna hasta la montaña rusa, la castaña no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y Takeru no podía dejar de mirarle embelesado, jugaron en los carritos chocones y Hikari se subió por primera vez al carrusel. La jovencita estaba extasiada entre tantas risas y diversión, Takaishi jamás se había sentido más a gusto en compañía de una muchacha, al escucharla reír sentía que estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

-He perdido. –masculló Yagami resoplando.

Takeru le sonrió reconfortante al ver que Hikari no había podido ensartar ninguno de los cinco aros que le dieron en los picos de aquellas botellas, era obvio, era un juego que aunque lucía fácil requería de suerte y precisión y la castaña nuca antes lo había siquiera intentado. Takeru le pagó de nueva cuenta al joven encargado quien le entregó nuevamente cinco aros.

-Intenta de nuevo. –pidió TK abrazándola por los hombros. –Vale, antes de que anochezca que no quiero que tengas problemas y tampoco Sora-san.

-Gracias. –mencionó asintiendo y tomando los aros. Les miró y luego le entregó tres a Takeru. –Inténtalo también.

El rubio no estuvo muy seguro, el tampoco era bueno en esos juegos y no quería quedar en ridículo frente a Hikari, al final terminó tomando los aros. No lograron gran cosa, Takeru pagó nuevamente y otros cinco aros les fueron entregados. Se juraron que era la última vez.

-¡Lo lograste! –exclamó Kari. –Has logrado ensartar el aro ¡Eres maravilloso!

El rubio se sonrojó completamente y tosió intentando ocultarlo. Cada vez que veía a Hikari se quedaba anonadado de lo hermosa que podía ser esa chica y además lo divertida y dulce que era. Ella no se merecía nada de lo que su hermano y Sora pensaban hacerle, es más, ni siquiera se merecía su rencor por haberle olvidado en Italia. Era obvio, solo tenían once años y seguramente Hikari tendría otras cosas que hacer…sin embargo él no logró olvidarla tan fácilmente como ella a él y esto dolía en el fondo.

-Escoge el que quieras.

El chico del puesto les entregó ese que la muchacha había elegido. Un gatito blanco de peluche bastante grande. Hikari lo miró con alegría y luego besó a Takeru en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo. –repitió avergonzada. –Eres el chico más especial que he conocido. Siempre lo supe.

-Hikari…

-Nunca había desobedecido a mi madre. –comentó de pronto perdiéndose entre los ojos del rubio. –Pero tampoco nunca había estado más feliz de hacerlo.

Takeru no la dejó agregar más, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y aspiró su perfume. Hikari olía a primavera y a dulzura, Takeru se hipnotizó momentáneamente por ese aroma tan delicioso, vio sus labios rosas, sus ojos rubís, su figura delgada y sublime. La acercó más aun a su cuerpo y pegó su rostro al de ella. Se olvidó por completo de todo, de la mirada suplicante de Yamato, de que si su madre la viera cerca de una Yagami lo encerraría por semanas, quizás meses, de que estaban ahí gracias a un engaño, de que Hikari se había olvidado de el por años...

Se olvidó de todo y se perdió entre los labios sabor caramelo de Hikari. No pensaba, no era capaz de razonar que ese beso le estaba removiendo todo por dentro, de que le gustaba, lo estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que había disfrutado cualquier encuentro con cualquier ex novia. Esa niña que supuestamente tenía que destruir le gustaba.

Tal vez demasiado.

* * *

Oh por Dios! Jaja, creo que pasaron muchas cosas en este capitulo. Ya por fin introduje a mi queridisimo Tai, que no quedó muy bien parado pero aún así sigue siendo un personaje importante en esta historia. Mimi y Matt comienzan a congeniar mucho mejor, ¡Ya hasta cantan juntos! Por cierto, la canción se llama **Brand new shoes** y es de She&Him, yo amo esa canción :)

Creo que lo más importante fue lo de TK y Kari porque lamentablemente para todos el hermano de Yamato ya no parece tan seguro de su misión como antes ¿Se resistirá a Hikari y seguirá con su objetivo de hundirla? Mm..puede ser.

Otro que parece tener un objetivo y hasta un plan bajo la manga es Matt. ¿Aceptará Sora su propuesta para desprestigiar a Kido? ¡Ni yo lo sé aún!

*Por cierto, una cosita más. A todos aquellos que me han pedido que me pase por sus fics, creanme lo haré! Es que últimamente tengo muchisisisimas cosas en la cabeza, mudanzas, mascotas enfermas, etc etc. Pero cuando tenga un tiempo me pasaré por sus historias que me recomiendan y les dejaré un comentario, es una promesa.

En fin, gracias por haber leído. Un beso grandeeeee.


	5. La cima del cielo

**Titulo: **Intenciones.

**Summary: **Yamato hace una apuesta muy interesante y esta incluye a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Lograra el rubio que la chica inalcanzable caiga en sus garras y se fije en él y conseguir el premio que Sora le ofrece? Y él… ¿Se fijara en ella de verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas con toques sexuales y Lemmon más adelante. Tambien hay OoC en algunos personajes (Ya veran de que les hablo) Tambien quiero agregar que este fic esta ligeramente basado en la pelicula Cruel Intentions (Tampoco me pertenece), aunque tampoco contiene mucho de esta, simplemente la idea de la apuesta y otros detallitos pero en si casi todas las ideas son mías.

**Parejas:** MIMATO, Taiora, Takari.

**Nota: **He tardado demasiado en actualizar y dudo que haya gente que aún recuerde este fic, sin embargo es el único Mimato que he escrito y le tengo un aprecio y unas ganas infinitas de terminarlo, así que eso es lo que planeo hacer.

Gracias si aún te acuerdas de esta historia y entraste a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La cima del cielo.**

Yamato lanzaba una pelota al aire y la atrapaba ágilmente. En su mente rememoraba las últimas dos semanas, no sabía cómo describir el avance de su misión. Seguía viendo a Mimi, la iba a ver a su casa seguido y todos los días le llevaba una flor diferente. Después de averiguar que sus flores favoritas no eran ni las rosas, ni las orquídeas, ni las margaritas, ni los lirios ni las fresias empezaba a estar verdaderamente intrigado.

Sin embargo Mimi se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer, había accedido a conocerlo mejor pero no le daba ninguna esperanza de romance y Yamato cada vez se sentía más extraño a su lado. Por alguna razón sentía un revoltijo en el estomago. Como si estuviera cayendo en picada de cien metros de altura. Cuando ella sonreía inevitablemente Yamato lo hacía también. Al ver su mirada…su mirada inocente y pura, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba al mil. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Por otro lado Tachikawa continuaba viendo al tal Joe Kido al cual Yamato cada vez soportaba menos y como si fuera poco Sora aun no aceptaba acostarse con él lo que a Yamato le complicaba sus posibles venganzas. Su puerta sonó, quiso gritarle a quien fuera que se largara al demonio.

-Hermano.

Era Takeru.

-TK pasa ya, no seas tonto. –indicó el rubio. -¿Tu madre?

-Desayuno de negocios. –explicó el adolescente.

-¿Cómo va todo? –quiso saber el rubio más grande invitándolo a sentarse sobre su cama.

-Mal, pésimo, ¡Fatal!

-Takeru cálmate. –ordenó Yamato al notar el estado de alteración de su hermano menor. -¿Por qué dices eso? Según se te has estado viendo con Hikari y…

-¡Me enamoré de ella!

Yamato Ishida se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras alzaba las cejas y miraba a su hermanito con sorpresa. ¿Enamorado? ¿Takeru se había vuelto loco? De pronto unas ganas irremediables de patearle el trasero se apropiaron de él.

-¿Estas demente? ¡No puedes estar enamorado, eso es de débiles, Takeru! Además esa niña es Yagami, la hermana de Taichi. ¡Eso no fue lo que te pedí, joder! –gritaba el rubio al aire mientras se ponía de pie y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

-Perdóname hermano, ya sé que me pediste algo muy específico pero no pude…si la conocieras, es la chica más dulce del mundo. Es inevitable que me enamore…

-Eres idiota, el amor no existe, TK.

-Oh sí existe Yamato. –alegó Takaishi ofendido. –Cuando la veo siento que algo crece en mi interior, algo hermoso. Al besarla siento que puedo volar, hermano, jamás había sentido nada similar. Verla sonreír es como si mariposas volaran en mi estomago.

Yamato se estremeció al escuchar el tono meloso con el que su hermano hablaba. Era simplemente increíble la mirada de resplandor que el chico mostraba en sus ojos… Por un segundo pensó el lo que Mimi le hacía sentir y tuvo miedo.

-Takeru, joder. No era tan difícil ¡Engatusarla, no enamorarla ni enamorarte por igual!

-Perdona… Soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo por Hikari, me pienso ir con ella y…y casarnos si es necesario.

Esto era el colmo. Matt quiso gritarle a su hermano que no fuera ingenuo. Que los matrimonios no servían de nada, que el amor sólo lastimaba, que lo único que valía de algo en este mundo era la lujuria y la astucia.

-Te he fallado, lo siento mucho pero no soy capaz de lastimar a la mujer que amo.

-Hablas de amor. –mencionó Ishida. –Tienes quince años y hablas de amor. Tú crees que a los treinta, después de haberle hecho el amor a esa mujer millones de veces, de conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo, de acostumbrarte a verla todos los días en tu cama, a tu lado, con la misma cara y la misma mirada ¿No te aburrirás? Eres ingenuo entonces.

-No hermano. –recalcó el muchacho con firmeza. –No lo hare. La amaré cada día de mi vida, le haré el amor siempre con la misma pasión y verla en mi cama, a mi lado con esa mirada la amaré solo más y más. –aseguró con contundencia. –Lo puedo jurar.

Yamato resopló.

-Eres mi hermano. –comentó Yama. –Y espero que seas feliz con esa mujer, es todo lo que te voy a decir. No interpondría mis fines egoístas a tu felicidad nunca.

-Gracias. –dijo sonriéndole. –Sabía que me entenderías, aunque digan lo contrario no piensas sólo en ti ¿Cierto?

-Ni lo menciones. –pidió su hermano mayor bufando. –Supongo que no diré nada de esto a Sora…

-Hermano. –lo llamó Takeru. –El amor, es increíble, deberías sentirlo…

-Ni loco.

-No me engañas. –alegó el más joven con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba. –Cuando te hablo de amar a alguien te estremeces, al contarte lo que siento con Hikari tus ojos te delataban.

-No digas tonterías, una cosa es que estés enamorado pero tú pareces estar borracho en realidad. –aseguró evitando su mirada.

Su hermano no borró esa sonrisa y Yamato, por primera vez en su vida, quiso golpearlo en pleno rostro. Bufó y volvió a bufar. No estaba de humor para las indirectas de Takeru, ya mucho había tenido con intentar asimilar que su hermanito le hubiera defraudado y se hubiera enamorado de su _víctima_ que además de todo era una Yagami. Podía incluso adivinar la reacción de su madre al enterarse, eso sería épico. Y él que siempre pensó que era la oveja negra de la familia.

Takeru no tardó en irse al ver el mal humor de su hermano mayor. El rubio Ishida siguió con su aburrido juego de lanzar su pelota al cielo y atraparla en el aire. La puerta sonó nuevamente y esta vez sí maldijo libremente.

-¿Quién demonios es?

-Joven Yamato, perdone por molestarlo. –era una sirvienta. –Pero lo buscan.

Yamato ciertamente se extrañó un poco pero salió de su habitación aun con la dichosa pelotita azul en su mano derecha. Bajó las escaleras y la esfera de plástico se le resbaló de las manos al ver a quien tenía enfrente. Mimi Tachikawa con los ojos rojos y las manos entrelazadas, notablemente nerviosa. Terminó de bajar a toda velocidad y se aproximó a ella.

-Princesa ¿Qué tienes? –indagó tomándola de las manos. –Estás helada.

-Perdona, no suelo hacer visitas tan repentinas y sin avisar. –dijo ella. –Es de mal gusto.

-Eso es lo de menos, Mimi-chan. –le cortó el rubio. –Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Peleé con mi padre, y…-hizo una pausa y suspiró, Yamato pudo oler nuevamente su fragancia, olores que no identificaba del todo pero que le transportaban al paraíso. –Es una tontería pero no quería estar sola en casa con la servidumbre, no más.

-Nunca más, princesa. –le prometió sonriéndole, intentando borrar esa mueca amarga de su rostro. –Yo no dejare que estés sola pero no es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

-No debería estar aquí. –dijo Mimi de pronto y se sobresaltó. –Debería obedecer a mi padre…o si no el podría…lo volvería hacer.

Parecía que la castaña muchacha hablaba mas para sí misma que para Yamato pero sin embargo el ojiazul distinguía a la perfección sus palabras e incluso empezaba a imaginar que el padre de Mimi había hecho algo en contra de ella. Quiso zarandearla y obligarla a aclararlo todo para no seguir sintiendo este nudo en el estomago.

-Explícame, Mimi. –le pidió frunciendo el cejo. -¿Por qué peleaste con tu padre?

-No importa, mejor me voy…

Yamato la tomó del brazo cuando sintió que Tachikawa quería dirigirse a la puerta, la jaló hacia él con tanta fuerza que la castaña quedo escondida en sus fuertes brazos. Yamato la estaba abrazando protectoramente. Mimi se sorprendió muchísimo ante esto pero no hizo nada, necesitaba eso. Un poco de seguridad en brazos ajenos… Él recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de Mimi y sintió la suavidad de su pelo, dirigió una de sus manos ahí y se lo acarició con cariño.

-Me ha dicho que no quiere volverte a ver en casa y que me aleje definitivamente de ti. –relató con lagrimas en los ojos. –Y me ha…me ha pegado.

Toda la compasión de Yamato se transformó en furia contenida. ¿Quién se creía ese señor para ponerle un dedo encima a Mimi? Se reprendió a sí mismo por este pensamiento, él mismo estaba jugando con ella, no estaba siendo sincero y sin embargo la quería cuidar de los demás peligros del mundo. ¿Qué pasaba en su cabeza? Se separó de ella con cuidado y la miro a sus cristalinos ojos castaños.

-Hablaré con él.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, estaba aterrada de pensar que haría su padre si se enteraba que había ido a casa de Yamato cuando se suponía que estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Que todos los guardaespaldas y criados que ponían a su cuidado le tuvieran fidelidad ciega sólo a ella era una ventaja notable. Tenía miedo de sólo recordar los sucesos de una hora atrás.

**Flash Back**

Mimi se cepillaba su larga y café cabellera frente a su espejo, la chica reflexionaba. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal en salir con Joe y con Yamato a la vez pero es que no tenía forma de decirle que no a ninguno. Joe con esas actitudes caballerescas y atentas y Yama con esa sonrisa ladeada y esos ojos que quemaban. Suspiró desganada, de pronto la puerta se abrió sin ser tocada.

-Mimi, quiero hablar contigo ya mismo. –exigió su padre, el señor Tachikawa.

Mimi asintió y se puso se pie de su tocador quedando frente a su padre, quien era mucho más alto que ella.

-Quiero que le digas a Ishida Yamato que no se vuelva a parar por aquí y tú no le veras de nuevo en tu vida ¿Me has entendido? –habló casi con odio y frunciendo el ceño considerablemente.

La chica se extrañó muchísimo.

-¿A qué se debe esto padre? –indagó ofendida.

-Kido me ha contado todo sobre él. –explicó furioso. -¿Crees que esas son las compañías que te dejan algo? ¡Por supuesto que no, Mimi-chan! Esas amistades solo te hacen quedar mal.

-Papá se que Yamato puede parecer un chico egocéntrico y promiscuo pero te aseguro que conmigo ha sido un caballero y un verdadero buen amigo. –alegó Mimi caprichosamente.

-No me interesa. –cortó su padre. –Puede que sea de buena familia y que este bien relacionado pero eso no quita que tenga una fama de robador de vírgenes. –continuó apretando los puños. –Vas a obedecerme y harás formal tu relación con Joe Kido ya mismo.

-No quiero padre. –dijo segura. –Ya no soy una niña y yo escogeré mis compañías.

-¡Eres mi heredera así que harás lo que te digo!

El señor Tachikawa parecía estar explotando, toda la furia contenida que tenía estaba escupiéndosela a Mimi en la cara mientras apretaba sus puños y pateaba las cosas a su paso.

-Padre, Yamato es un buen chico y desde hoy yo misma seré quien juzga a mis amistades, no tú ni Joe Kido ni nadie. Seré Yo.

-Vete al infierno, niña. –musitó bajito. –No quiero que te vuelvan a ver con él ¿Entiendes? ¡No lo quiero! ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto, Mimi?

-No le defiendo, defiendo mis derechos. –replicó llorando en voz queda. -¡No vas a decirme que hacer!

-¿No será porque ya te revolcaste con él? ¡Quieres que te vean como lo que eres, niña del demonio! ¡Una puta! ¡Si sigues con él eso es lo que serás para todos, su vil puta! ¡Si no es que ya lo eres!

-¡Cállate! –bramó Mimi con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Debes enderezar el camino, hija.

Dicho esto su padre alzó su brazo en el aire y azotó su mano contra la mejilla de Mimi quien terminó en el suelo con el labio sangrando. El señor Tachikawa soltó un gruñido y la tomó del pelo haciendo que se pusiera de pie mientras chillaba.

-Párate del suelo, Mimi. –ordenó furioso. –Harás lo que te dije, no quiero que mi hija pase de ser la chica modelo a una vulgar ¿Entendido? Te vas a quedar aquí encerrada, en la noche vendrá Kido a verte y se harán novios formalmente.

Mimi no fue capaz de responder, estaba ahogada en llanto mientras observaba desde ahí cada una de las flores que Matt le había regalado, todas en un jarrón bien cuidadas.

-Me voy de viaje a Estados Unidos hoy mismo, tu madre vuelve mañana así que si me entero que saliste de esta casa te mandare a un jodido internado de una vez para que aprendas lo que es el respeto.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-…Luego me pinté un poco, me calmé y… ¡Sólo quería salir de esa casa! Quería largarme.

Yamato escuchó el relato conteniendo todo su coraje en sus puños, se miró las manos, se había hecho daño encajándose las uñas con semejante fuerza por lo que solo pudo gruñir bastante más alterado que antes. Mimi lloraba y Yamato no podía soportarlo. Estaba a punto de gritar que hiciera lo que hiciera pero que no llorara, joder.

-Te entiendo, princesa. –aseguró el joven. –Te juro que te voy a hacer olvidar esa experiencia.

Yamato lo dijo en voz alta pero el juramento sonó más para sí mismo. Sentía que debía hacer algo para que Mimi sonriera, para que ese golpe que su padre le propició se borrara de su mente por completo. Y luego de eso pensaría con claridad como esos dos pagarían. Tachikawa y Kido.

-Andando.

La tomó de la mano y salieron de su casa sin decir más. Se subieron al auto de Yama y este arrancó a toda velocidad, Mimi se agarró del asiento un poco intimidado. Preguntó a donde se dirigían pero Yamato no contestó nada, simplemente sonrió misteriosamente. Paró frente a un edificio.

-Espérame aquí. –pidió el rubio. –No tardo nada.

Mimi asintió nada conforme. Yamato bajó del BMW y corrió hasta que Mimi ya no pudo verlo. La castaña estaba sintiéndose molesta y a la vez asustada. No quería dejar de frecuentar a Matt pero también tenía miedo de sus padres. Además eso que sentía cuando la piel de Yamato rozaba la suya era único, aquellas cosquillas que la invadieron cuando la abrazó no podían ser normales.

-¿Una sonrisa?

Tachikawa alzó su vista, frente a ella estaba Yamato con la mirada brillando y con un pequeño ramo de girasoles en su mano el cual fue a parar a manos de Mimi quien lo admiró extasiada. No eran sus favoritas pero aun así las apreciaba como todas las demás que el rubio le había dado.

-Gracias, Yamato. –murmuró. –Deberás seguir tratando, los girasoles son lindos pero no son lo mío.

Yamato resopló. Bueno, uno menos a su lista de millones de flores para darle a esa mujer. Volvió a subirse al auto y arrancó nuevamente, Mimi contemplaba los girasoles pensando en algo en especial.

-Son como tu cabello. –comentó riendo ante su ocurrencia. –Perdona ya no sé lo que digo.

-¿Acabas de decir que tengo cabello de girasol?

Los dos rieron. Esos sonaba a incoherencia por todos lados, Yamato encendió la radio y Mimi no tardó en ponerse a cantar, embobando al rubio con su melodiosa voz. Él la imitó rápidamente pues se sabía la canción y todo el transcurso la pasaron entonando melodías que ambos conocían.

Así llegaron a su destino. Mimi estaba paralizada con lo que vio.

-Yamato… -murmuró. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Cuando yo era más joven mis padres peleaban mucho. –relataba Yamato. –Los criados no me dejaban salir de casa solo y tenía que escaparme con mi hermano para así poder dejar de escuchar las peleas de mis padres. Yo venía aquí con Takeru, le gustaba ver el atardecer en la bahía mientras le tocaba mi armónica.

-¿Armónica? –inquirió Mimi sorprendida.

-Fue el primer instrumento que aprendí y mi favorito sin duda. –explicó el rubio sonriéndole de lado a la chica.

No entendía esa necesidad insulsa de contarle todo eso a Mimi, simplemente quería que ella le conociera tal y como era, sin máscaras. Aunque muy en el fondo Yamato sabía a ciencia cierta que la máscara del engaño ya era imposible borrarla.

-Luego Takeru se fue con mi madre. –continuó con sus ojos fijos en ella. –Y yo empecé a venir solo.

-Nunca más, Yamato. –murmuró ella dándole la espalda y mirando como el bello atardecer que adornaba a la bella bahía de Odaiba.

Yamato acomodó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y recargó su barbilla en el hombro delgado de Mimi oliendo nuevamente el aroma fresco de su cabello. Seguía sin identificarlo pero lo adoraba. Luego besó su cuello y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la piel blanca de la chica. Jamás se había sentido más completo en su vida.

-¿Nunca más, que? –indagó en su oído.

-Nunca más vendrás solo de nuevo. –respondió en un murmullo que se perdió en el viento veraniego de Odaiba.

-¿Lo prometes, princesa? –cuestionó Ishida, pegando más a Mimi a su cuerpo.

-Es una promesa.

Él la giró para verla de frente, aún con sus manos instaladas en la delgada cintura de la castaña y acercó su rostro al de ella. Por un segundo Yamato pensó que Mimi voltearía el rostro como había hecho en más de una ocasión pero esta vez la chica de ojos miel lo sorprendió cerrando sus ojos. Se veía como un ángel ahí con sus ojos cerrados frente al atardecer en la bahía y Yamato no lo resistió por mucho tiempo más. Juntó sus labios a los de la muchacha besándolos con lentitud, saboreándolos, disfrutando de la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella. Sintió como su estomago se retorcía y por un momento pudo jurar que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Tuvo miedo.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, seguía teniendo miedo. Había besado muchas bocas, muchos labios, había probado desde los labios más finos y delgados hasta los más carnosos y deseables. Pero nunca un simple beso le había hecho sentir así, como si el éxtasis invadiera su cuerpo.

-¿Ha sido tan malo? –quiso saber Tachikawa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Yamato la abrazó y pudo jurar que la piel de la chica se estremecía ante el contacto.

-Mimi. –dijo por bajo. –Nada que venga de ti podría ser malo.

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla. Sus labios eran dulces y se perdían entre los suyos como si fueran piezas que encajaban fácilmente. Mimi sintió que perdía el control besando a ese muchacho. Simplemente el mundo entero se perdía tras ellos. Sólo existía el ahora. Porque los labios de Mimi Tachikawa no quemaban, se sentía como el algodón de azúcar que él y TK comían en el parque de diversiones. Ligeros, suaves y dulces. Deliciosos.

Verdaderamente deliciosos.

…

Sora Takenouchi atraía muchas miradas y lo sabía, por eso trataba de obtener el mayor provecho de eso siempre que podía. Sobre todo si se trataba de hombres guapos y que pudieran servirle de algo especifico, así como Yamato.

Matt era guapísimo y eso Sora lo sabía de sobra, pero también era una persona segura de sí misma, capaz de conseguir lo que quería con tan solo tronar los dedos y alguien que si quería, podía tener mucha influencia; Sora quería que esta vez las cosas salieran como ella quería y no iba a dejar que Yamato lo arruinara. Taichi Yagami iba a pagar lo que había hecho.

De repente se puso a pensar en el moreno y no pudo evitar suspirar dolida. Frente a todos podía aparentar que Taichi sólo había lastimado su orgullo y que le odiaba con ganas, sin embargo en soledad no podía fingir. Seguía amando a ese idiota con todas sus fuerzas y aunque quisiera hundirlo esto era sólo porque él no la había querido de la misma forma.

Su relación con Tai Yagami había sido intensa, pasional, fuerte y hermosa, sin duda alguna Sora no había hecho más que quererle como idiota y demostrárselo sin pensárselo, sin embargo el moreno le había pagado mal.

Muchos dirían que no fue culpa de Taichi, que todo había sido una broma cruel del destino, sin embargo para Sora todo estaba más que claro, ese idiota la había herido, había roto su corazón y peor aún, había dañado su reputación impecable. Lamentablemente seguía pensando irremediablemente en él.

Recordaba la escena como si hubiera sido apenas ayer. Ella con uno de los vestidos más provocadores que tenía seduciendo a su novio para llevárselo a la cama mientras él se negaba y alegaba que tenía algo que decirle. Luego todo había explotado porque por la puerta había entrado ella. Una rubia de ojos claros y acento francés que supo al instante, le traería problemas.

-Ella es Catherine. –le había dicho Taichi. –Catherine, esta es Sora mi novia.

La tal Catherine era la ahijada de sus padres, que tenían amigos allegados en Francia y la tal Catherine también ocultaba algo bajo ese abrigo de diseñador blanco y ese algo era una barriga de varios meses de embarazo.

Cuando Sora había comprendido que su novio había dejado embarazada a otra sintió una verdadera furia recorrer sus venas. Tai quiso explicarle, quiso que el hecho de que Catherine estuviera allí justo para abortar justificara todo, le prometió que no la vería de nuevo y le juró que ella era la única para él pero para Sora la humillación era demasiada y le importaba muy poco si Tai había o no intimado con la rubia antes de ser su novio.

Y ahora estaba allí, tirada en su cama mirando el techo y pensando en los besos húmedos de Taichi, que la hacían sentirse transportada como ningunos otros labios habían logrado hacer. Intentando borrar esas ideas de su mente le mandó un mensaje a Yamato esperando su respuesta.

"Lo haré, me acostaré con Kido pero quiero que tú no te detengas en el plan de destruir a Taichi."

Todo valía hacerle pagar a ese imbécil lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

* * *

Dioooos gracias por haber leído y si te gusto deja un comentario. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar y en compesación les dejo este capi que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Un beso enorme a todos!


End file.
